


The earth is spinning and I am falling, right into your arms.

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cupid’s arrow had finally found him after all these years and Kyungsoo heartily accepted the attack from the diapered love god. ‘There is nothing bad about falling in love with a handsome giant that has the smile of a thousand suns’, he thought in a daze, ‘it’s wonderful, actually. Absolute bless.’ / Chansoo / Collage AU / Drunk people, well, mostly drunk Kyungsoo / side Baekchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The earth is spinning and I am falling, right into your arms.

It is said that there are four kinds of drunks: the ones who laugh, the ones who cry, the ones who punch and shout, and the ones who pass out so hard, they won’t awake even if the aliens are invading. However, despite the different approaches in which these drunks choose to express themselves, you can trust that they are always honest. There is perhaps nothing more honest than an honest drunk because inebriation tends to encourage indiscreet revelations, and with their judgement tossed out the window often along with their morality (fortunately or unfortunately), the drunken will tell you blubberingly “Eh! What could I possibly lose for being honest?”

You may argue that a lot could be lost, but a drunken Doh Kyungsoo would not be bothered with your words right now. Face flushed and tongue tied, the sophomore hiccups and felt the world around him become just a little more erratic. When he was five, he pondered why the earth spins around the sun; fourteen years later, preciously at this moment in time, Kyungsoo wonders why the earth has to spin at all. After all, it makes walking in a straight line awfully difficult and he does not want to make a fool of himself in front of Park Chanyeol. Especially, in front of Park Chanyeol, again. 

Kyungsoo is an honest young man. Well, an honest but reserved man who chooses to think of the truth rather than speak it most of the time. He thinks it takes a special kind of fearlessness to speak honestly and openly, as well as a certain amount of idiocy and general ignorance of the world. Although he will never live his life in such manner, he admires those who are able to practice bluntness and care so little for it. So when Kyungsoo first saw Park Chanyeol in the dingy university cafeteria, he was in awe. He watched as the tall and handsome stranger marched up to the lunch lady and shoved his plate of food right at her spherical body with a huge grin on his face. Then confidently, he proceeded to tell her that her food tasted worse than if it was made by a drunken fish (whatever that meant). Eyes wide and mouth agape, Kyungsoo stared in shock but his inner self clapped excitedly in appreciation; the tall and handsome stranger just said what he wanted to but could not bring himself to say for the past two months! In an instant, Kyungsoo found himself breathing a little shallower and the world around him becoming just a little pinker. The cupid’s arrow had finally found him after all these years and Kyungsoo heartily accepted the attack from the diapered love god. ‘There is nothing bad about falling in love with a handsome giant that has the smile of a thousand suns’, he thought in a daze, ‘it’s wonderful, actually. Absolute bless.’

However, before he could ogle at his new crush for any longer, the lunch lady chased the smiling giant out of the cafeteria, waving her serving spatula and shouting profanities. Kyungsoo may not be the one for foolish bravery, but he indeed was an honest person. So as his dark eyes followed the other’s escaping back view, Kyungsoo could not deny that he sure as hell would like to meet the handsome stranger again. Moreover, he’d love it if he could run his hands through those fluffy grey locks, look straight into those bright eyes and taste the giggles on the other’s lips.

And it seemed that fate was gracious to Doh Kyungsoo. Merely a week after their previous encounter, Kyungsoo met Chanyeol again at the house party Baekhyun and Jongdae insisted on hosting in their crumbling rented bungalow. Despite being the biggest grouch of the century since the party started, Kyungsoo became the perfect image of an eager party goer when he spotted Chanyeol walking into the house. It was hard to miss the tall man since his head floated above everyone else’s. Fidgeting with the red cup in his hand, which contained a questionable mix of liquors, Kyungsoo glanced shyly at Chanyeol’s approaching figure every other second. Standing next to the fidgeting Kyungsoo and having noticed the change in attitude in their housemate, Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged a quick look before they hollered at the giant weaving through the crowd their way. Within minutes, they were introduced and befriended, and then there Chanyeol stood, right in front of a nervous Kyungsoo and laughed at some joke Baekhyun had just told. Too distracted by the sound of heartbeats pounding in his ears, Kyungsoo laughed absentmindedly and sipped on his drink casually because he wanted Chanyeol to think he was cool. He didn’t know why he felt such a strong need to impress Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo did. So in an attempt to appear fun, Kyungsoo chugged the content of his red cup in one go. Trying his best not to cringe from the vile taste in his mouth, Kyungsoo mustered an ugly smile at Chanyeol, who simply blinked in amazement as well as amusement. Baekhyun arched a brow and Jongdae chuckled knowingly, but Kyungsoo was ignorant of it all. In that moment, he could only see Chanyeol’s mouth moving as his deep voice assailed his consciousness, and riding on the giddiness of intoxication, Kyungsoo’s smile widened. The earth was spinning but he will be alright, he told himself, because Park Chanyeol was speaking to him.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Kyungsoo was far from being alright that night. As he gently pressed a cold towel on his throbbing forehead the next morning, nursing possibly the worst headache of his short life, Jongdae and Baekhyun cackled gleefully at him. Apparently, in a drunken stupor, he tried to kiss Park Chanyeol. Apparently, he almost succeeded too had he not upchucked all of a sudden. Apparently, Park Chanyeol left the party decorated in Kyungsoo’s vomit. Abhorred and extremely embarrassed, Kyungsoo slammed his head against the counter and a deafening ring echoed in his brain. In his self-wallowing delusion, Kyungsoo waved goodbye to Park Chanyeol. He was sure the other man would never want to see him ever again. Honestly, what kind of person would want to be around the guy who hits on them then vomits on them? 

Apparently, Chanyeol was that kind of person and more. Two days after the party, Kyungsoo found the smiling giant standing on his front door step with boxes and suitcases behind him; Chanyeol was moving in as the new housemate. Alarmed and nervous, perspiration formed on his back and in the palm of his hands as he watched his existing and new housemates manoeuvred around him with boxes in their arms. Hesitating for a moment, Kyungsoo contemplated if he should go back to bed and pray that all of it was a dream, but Chanyeol caught him first and shoved a box into his stiff arms. Flashing him the smile Kyungsoo loved so much, the taller man greeted him cheerfully.

“Howdy, Kyungsoo! I look forward to living with you in the future.”

Then he winked. Kyungsoo nodded numbly and internally, he screamed both in panic and in frenzy. Mechanically, he turned on his heels and rushed upstairs towards the previously empty and now Chanyeol’s room. When he spotted Baekhyun inside the room, he dropped the box and slapped his friend hard across the back of his head. Ignoring the painful yelp from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo whispered urgently through gritted teeth.

“Why is Park Chanyeol our new housemate??”

“FUCK SOO!” Baekhyun shouted, tenderly rubbing the back of his head, “What was that for? That really hurt!!”

“Keep your voice down your babbling idiot!” Kyungsoo hissed and childishly did the shh-ing gesture, “Answer my questions! Why is Park Chanyeol our new housemate? Why didn’t you or Jongdae ask me about this??”

“You’re the one that offered him the room!” Baekhyun scoffed, annoyed at his friend’s habit for violence, especially towards him, “What, don’t tell me you don’t remember that?”

Kyungsoo gawked at Baekhyun and his brain operated at Mach speed trying to recover any part of this supposed conversation. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but a small smirk also began to bloom around the corner of his mouth. He could already foresee the upcoming shit show in this house, directed and performed solely by none other than the always composed Doh Kyungsoo.

“Remember at the party, you asked how Dae and I met Chanyeol? Remember how we said we found him getting lost at the student centre because he just transferred to our university?”

An image of Chanyeol’s handsome profile surfaced in Kyungsoo’s mind, accompanied by his raspy voice. ‘Yes, I think I remember that,’ Kyungsoo thought and without bothering to close his mouth, he nodded dumbly at Baekhyun.

“Okay. Then remember how we started to talk about where he’s living right now and he said he is looking for a more permanent place to stay?” Baekhyun stifled a giggle at the dumbfounded blank expression on Kyungsoo’s face, “So you offered him our free room.”

Another image of Chanyeol’s sparkly toothy smile flashed in his mind, and Kyungsoo nodded again, having finally recalled most of the conversation. Still frozen like an ice sculpture, part of Kyungsoo wanted to punch himself for making his life difficult because he had invited his crush to live with him, while another part of him had already began to celebrate wildly because well heck, he was going to live together with Park Chanyeol! Looking at Kyungsoo’s slightly twitching face as a result of conflicting thoughts exploding in his brain, Baekhyun muffled his giggle with his hand. This was far too entertaining; he wished Jongdae could bring him some popcorn and enjoy this with him right now. Speak of the devil, Jongdae and Chanyeol walked into the room, dusting their hands.

“There you guys are!” Chanyeol greeted joyfully and Jongdae’s Cheshire cat smile popped up from behind the giant, “Jongdae and I were just talking about we should get something to eat. It’s way pass lunch time.”

Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol blankly, his mouth still agape, and the giant blinked innocently while tiling his head sideway like a puppy. Catching Baekhyun who was vibrating violently from desperately holding in his laughter, Jongdae hid his own laughter with a cough. Discreetly, he whispered to Kyungsoo.

“Soo, you mouth.”

At Jongdae’s words, Kyungsoo immediately snapped his mouth shut and his face flushed a dark shade of crimson. When Chanyeol chuckled at him affectionately, Kyungsoo’s face became another shade darker. Unable to take his eyes off of the taller man’s sunny face, because he was too nervous but also because Chanyeol simply was too attractive, Kyungsoo’s mind screamed at him to say something.

‘Say something Kyungsoo, anything!’ His mind was going hysterical and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Baekhyun and Jongdae trying not to burst out laughing any moment. ‘GOD DAMN IT DOH KYUNGSOO SAY SOMETHING!’

“You look like Yoda.”

Of all the things he could have said, for instance ‘You look handsome’, ‘I like you’, or even just a simple ‘Welcome to the house’, Kyungsoo decided to tell his crush that he looks like Yoda. Surprised by the commentary, Chanyeol’s eyes widened and the tip of his ears burnt a pretty pink. Unable to hold it in any longer, Baekhyun let loose his guffaw and he was soon joined by Jongdae’s obnoxious, high-pitch cackle.  

“Uh… thank you?”

Chanyeol replied hesitantly and he chuckled awkwardly at Kyungsoo. However, the latter only heard his two friends’ teasing laughter and the many innovative words his brain conjured up to tell him how stupid he was. Panting from the sudden onset of anxiety, Kyungsoo stormed out of the door and down the stairs, before slamming the front door and broke into a sprint. Left behind with the laughing duo, who were already withering on the ground in pain from laughing too hard, a confused Chanyeol peeked outside his window, just in time to catch Kyungsoo silently but wildly sprinting down the street. As he caught the doomsday expression on Kyungsoo’s blushing face, the smiling giant also broke into a hearty laugh.

For the next week, Kyungsoo made it his life mission to avoid Chanyeol at all cost. Either locking himself in his room or barely staying at home, he somehow managed not to see Chanyeol’s handsome face for an entire week. Sometimes he could hear Chanyeol’s low rumbling laugh from downstairs or the quiet humming from the hallway, but he could not bring himself to face his crush. He was far too embarrassed and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how he could recover from the entire debacle.  Jongdae urged him to just ‘confess his undying love’, his exact words with drama and flare, but Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and walked away. Confession is considered a form of open honesty in Kyungsoo’s opinion and he was not a man who practiced foolish bravery. Not unless alcohol is involved, of course.

Which brings us to the current moment as Kyungsoo stumbles clumsily towards the house. He did not intent to drink so much at the small gathering with his classmates, but one thing led to another and now he finds himself cursing the earth for spinning.

“Spinning, dizzy, woozy, woah,” he mumbles and steadies himself from almost tripping over his feet. Giggling idiotically, he gives himself a congratulatory pat on the back for not falling. Blinking lazily at the moonlit road, Kyungsoo enjoys the drunken confidence coursing through his buzzed body. He thinks he could save the world right now, or fight a shark, or even better, “I think I can bear to face Chanyeol right now.”

He opens his eyes wide and the shimmering moonlight reflects beautifully in his dark pupils.

“I think I can confess to Park Chanyeol right now.”

A silly smile blooms on his flushed face and feeling extremely determined, Kyungsoo runs all the way home. Limbs flailing, he almost trips over the rotting wooden porch stairs. Panting heavily, he slams open the front door and screams at the top of his lung.

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

Kicking his shoes off carelessly, he stumbles through the hall way towards the kitchen.

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

Finding only dirty dishes in the sink and the usual lines of empty cheap beer bottles against the wall, Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in annoyance and staggers towards the living room.

“PAKR CHANYE-“             

He cuts himself off when he meets eye to eye with Chanyeol. The usually happy giant is also flush faced and slumping lazily, his long legs stretched across the entire length of the couch. Maintaining eye contact, he takes a leisure swig from the beer bottle. Mirth and inebriation dancing in his half lid eyes, the taller man wordlessly raises his brows and smirks. Kyungsoo gulps visibly and reality sobers him a little bit. He realizes it is one thing to think about confession, it is entire another battle to actually confess. Licking his lips nervously, Kyungsoo prays that he won’t be too tongue-tied.

“Good evening,” he starts off and delivers a wobbling bow much to Chanyeol’s amusement, “you’re here drinking alone?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol replies curtly and takes another sip of beer. His intense gaze peers sharply at Kyungsoo and the latter gulps again, feeling shiver crawling through his scalp. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo musters an ugly smile and continues.

“I see. Baekhyun and Jongdae are not home?”

“They are.”

“Then… where are they?” Kyungsoo frowns in question and his fuzzy brows knit together as his plump lips scrunch into a pout. Chanyeol hides an entertained smile behind the bottle and acting coolly, he takes another swig of the bubbly alcoholic beverage.

“Upstairs. Probably fucking.”

“Huh!” Kyungsoo replies vividly and his face reddens a bit more at Chanyeol’s bluntness. Tugging at the collar of his t-shirt, Kyungsoo’s eyes wander around the room, landing on everything but Chanyeol’s smirking face. His blood begins to tingle and the voice in Kyungsoo’s head sounds louder and louder, screaming at him to just get on with it already. Shaking his head and almost sending himself to the ground from overwhelming dizziness, Kyungsoo steadies himself again before walking timidly towards Chanyeol, who is trying hard to keep a straight face. Playing absentmindedly with the bottle in his hand, the taller man scans Kyungsoo from head to toe, catching the cute blush on the other’s cheeks, the red flush on his neck from alcohol, the fidgeting fingers, and the shakiness in the other’s careful steps. When they are within arm’s reach of each other, Kyungsoo looks straight into Chanyeol’s eyes and his breath hitches from the natural charm that is Park Chanyeol. Wetting his lips again, he wonders in a daze why this man has so much effect on him and he re-gathers the buzzed confidence he found on his way home.

Waiting patiently, Chanyeol observes Kyungsoo quietly; he can tell the other has something to say to him, but of what, he could not be sure. Ever since he first saw Kyungsoo with wide eyes and a candidate shock expression at the university cafeteria, he could not erase the adorable face from his mind. He was ecstatic when he saw Kyungsoo again at the house party. Even though their almost kiss went a little haywire, but Chanyeol was super excited because he knew he will soon be Kyungsoo’s housemate. However since he moved in a week ago, Kyungsoo had been avoiding him and he could not understand why. He sure would like to get to know more about the nervous boy; moreover, he sure would like to know how heart-shaped lips taste like. 

“The earth is spinning,” Kyungsoo says suddenly and Chanyeol raises a quizzical brow at the random statement.

“No doubt about that,” he replies nonchalant. Kyungsoo nods slowly and takes a large step forward, hovering right above Chanyeol. Looking down with clouded eyes, Kyungsoo spreads his arms wide open.

“And I am falling,” a shy smile blooms across his face and bracing himself, Kyungsoo plops his body right on top of Chanyeol’s. Pleasantly surprised, the smiling giant reaches out and catches the smaller man in his arms as the almost empty bottle of beer falls on the ground with a crispy clink. Uncaring of the mess on the floor, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and snuggles shamelessly, his voice muffled in the crock of the giant’s neck.

“The earth is spinning and I am falling, right into your arms.”

Savouring the new bundle of warmth in his arms, Chanyeol chuckles and tightens his hold. Shifting their bodies into a more comfortable position, the two drunkards cuddle on the couch. Their legs tangling with each other’s and chests pressed seamlessly together, Kyungsoo inhales Chanyeol’s distinct musk and the faint scent of beer.

“I like you, Park Chanyeol.”

“I thought you hated me,” Chanyeols whispers, “you avoided me for an entire week.”

“Because I am dumb like that sometimes,” Kyungsoo whispers in return, “but really, I like you, a lot.”

Chanyeol smiles in happiness and Kyungsoo is reminded of a bright summer day. Rubbing their noses together, Chanyeol catches a whiff of fresh cut grass amidst the dominating smell of alcohol surrounding Kyungsoo.

“I like you a lot too, Doh Kyungsoo,” he mumbles and they both smile at each like fools in love. Losing himself in the galaxy floating in Kyungsoo’s eyes, Chanyeol whispers languorously.

“I am going to kiss you, Kyungsoo.”

“Kiss me then,” Kyungsoo blinks slowly and also drowns himself in Chanyeol’s eyes that were filled with colourful emotions, “you don’t need to tell me first.”

“Well, I want you to know just in case you feel like throwing up again.”

Chanyeol giggles and his shoulders jiggle animatedly. Kyungsoo glares and throws a weak punch against the giant’s stomach.

“Shut up.”

“I’m joking, I’m joking.” Chanyeol adds quickly and when his giggles die down, he smiles sincerely at Kyungsoo. “But seriously though, I’m going to kiss you.”

“Oh, just kiss me already, you talkative idiot.”

And Kyungsoo closes the gap between them. Suckling gently on each other’s lips and timidly exploring the inside of each other’s mouth, they savour the taste of their first kiss. A little bitter from the alcohol but mostly of sweetness, it is the taste of a budding love on an early summer night.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
